


Teeth

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of Craquaria fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Claiming Bites, Inspired by Lady Gaga, M/M, Performance Art, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Max couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't care if people noticed it though, because everyone already knew what he felt for Gio, the young man behind Aquaria.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first m/m fic I've ever written. So don't be so to hard on me. I mostly wrote this to a friend because it was a idea she had. But I really liked how this story turned out so I finally decided to share it with you.
> 
> So be nice, okay?
> 
> Inspired by Lady Gagas song "Teeth"

Max couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't care if people noticed it though, because everyone already knew what he felt for Gio, the young man behind Aquaria. She was the queen on everybody's lips at the moment.

Max and Gio had been close friends for many years and had grown even closer after competing together on the TV show, “RuPaul’s Drag Race”. The show had changed their lives completely, and had literally turned them upside down.

While Max (or Miz Cracker as she was referred to while in drag) came in fifth place, Aquaria rose to the top and snatched the crown.

Max wasn't the least bit surprised though, because Gio had been a superstar already when Max had met him. It was so many years ago that Gio had used a fake ID to sneak into a gay club to see Miz Cracker perform.

_ Miz cracker was tired, but happy about the night’s outcome. The people had absolutely loved the show, so much so that they had given her multiple standing ovations. _

_ That was a first, so instead of going directly home as she normally did after a show, Miz Cracker decided (after collecting her enormous amount of tips), to head over to the bar and celebrate with a drink or two. _

_ She had even offered to treat her assistant and best friend Katelyn, but she had politely declined and headed home instead. She didn't really like the whole night club scenario, but she did love working with Max. And he loved working with her too. _

_ Miz Cracker ordered a glass of wine that she loved, but never drank since it was so extremely overpriced. Usually she always bought the cheapest one, but tonight, she didn't care about the cost. Because she was worth it, goddammit! _

_ “Hey, ehm.. Great show tonight,” an unfamiliar voice suddenly said from behind her. Cracker wasn't really able to take his compliment seriously though. She just had such a hard time actually believing that people liked her and appreciated what she did. _

_ But she put down her glass anyway, because she had never turned down a fan that came up to her after a show. She knew plenty of queens who did, but that wasn't who she was.  _

_ She appreciated all of her fans so she turned around and met the dark eyes of a young and nervous man, with black messy hair. He had such androngyes features in his face that Cracker almost gasped. He looked really cute in his tight black jeans and red loose tank top. _

_ “Thank you,“ Cracker replied when she realized she had been checking him out in silence for quite some time. He smiled at her short reply. _

_ “Oh sorry uhm, where are my manners,” the young man suddenly said, fumbling with his words, as he held out his hand for Miz Cracker to take. “I'm Giovanni, but uh… everyone calls me Gio so.. Bonjour!” _

_ Miz Cracker let out a small cackle and patted on the chair next to her to indicate for Gio to join her. _

_ She didn't really know why she did though, because, in her mind, why would such a stunning man with such perfect jawline and twinkling eyes even want to talk to someone such as her in the first place? _

_ Cracker shook her head, tired that she was her own worst enemy all the damn time. Tonight she deserved to have some fun, so she tried her best to push away all her dark and paranoid thoughts. At least for a short period. _

_ “Ehm… can I buy you a drink?” Gio blurted out, and just as he said those words, the music stopped for some reason and everyone heard him. Cracker just laughed again and Gio blushed. _

_ “Had it been any other night, I would have taken that offer without any hesitation whatsoever, but not tonight Gio,” she replied with a gentle smile. _

_ “Oh..“ Gio replied and was about to stand up to leave when Cracker grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her with incredibly confused eyes. _

_ “I didn't tell you to leave, girl. But what I meant to say was, since I made so much in tips tonight, can I buy you a drink?” _

_ “You don't.. You don't have to. I have my own… ehm money,” Gio replied while twiddling his thumbs, sounding almost frustrated that Cracker had offered to pay for his drink. The older queen didn't say anything about it though. “So, what can I get you?“ she asked instead as she waved at the bartender. _

_ “Maybe a beer?“ he shrugged and Cracker wondered if Gio was even allowed to be in here to begin with. He did look really young, that was for sure, but she ordered him a beer anyway, then grabbed them a booth were she could stretch out her legs. _

_ Both her legs and feet always hurt like crazy after a performance. But she was a woman, when in drag, and that included wearing heels. So she just had to deal with it. _

_ “Thank you,” he smiled and Cracker smiled back at him. _

_ “You're underage, aren't you?“ _

_ The question made Gio incredibly uncomfortable and he shrugged, tugging on his lower lip. _

_ “Kinda.” _

_ “Called it,” Miz Cracker said proudly and took a sip of her wine. Gio just gave her a confused, yet curious look. _

_ “What do you mean by that?“ _

_ “Never mind. It's a drag queen thing. You wouldn't understand.” _

_ He just nodded. _

_ “Speaking of that, I got an idea,“ Cracker said dreamily, as she put down her glass and moved closer to the young man, gently cupping his face in her hands, turning his face from side to side. _

_ “Ehm, speaking of what?“ Gio quietly asked and Cracker quickly pulled back, she realized that she had actually done something she otherwise would only have dreamt about doing. She chose to blame the wine, even if she had only bought two glasses. _

_ “You would actually make a beautiful queen, just based on your androgynous features alone.” _

_ For some reason, it seemed to be the best compliment anyone had ever given Gio, because he lit up like the sun and jumped up and down in his seat, before he gave Cracker a quick and tight hug. _

_ “You ehm.. You don't know how much that means to me really. Especially coming from you, Miz Cracker,” Gio blushed. “I've been a fan for years and I've been trying to see you perform for so long and tonight was actually the first time I managed to get inside and I would never have imagined that I would be having a drink with you after the show, let alone hear you say something like that and… “  _

_ Cracker held up her hand to stop him. _

_ “Girl.. Calm down.. it's not like I'm a superstar or anything!” _

_ “but you are.. At least to me” _

Nowadays the tables were turned and Aquaria was  _ the _ superstar in Max’s eyes. He knew he could say it was thanks to him that Aquaria had been “born”, because he had helped Gio start doing drag, using his connections around town to get her gigs.

But it didn't take more than a couple of shows before Aquaria became a sensation in the New York clubs. People were baffled by her, because, despite her young and somewhat questionable age, she knew exactly what she was doing. And God, did she know how to put on a show!

Max remembered every little detail, as if it had been yesterday that it all had happened. And one thing he would certainly never forget, was when Gio showed him everything he already could, long before Aquaria found the light of day….

It had turned out that Gio knew  _ everything _ that was necessary for a queen to know, like how you were supposed to walk in heels, how to sew, how to dance and how to apply makeup and it had left Max speechless, maybe for the first time in his life. In the end, it had been Gio who taught Max a few secrets that made Miz Cracker become a better queen.

Max felt extremely proud though, that he'd been able to watch Aquaria grow over these last few years. And Aquaria always made sure to show him  _ exactly  _ how thankful she was for his help, even going so far that she told her fans on stage, that if they  _ truly _ loved her, they should go to see a Miz Cracker show, and tip her as much as they could. Adding with laughter that, hadn't it been for Miz Cracker, Aquaria maybe wouldn't exist.

“Cracks, girl.. you're drooling like a damn dog over a bone or something…” Monet said as she sat down next to Max. She was in full drag because she was the next performer to go up after Aquaria. That took some serious nerve, because not many drag queens these days wanted to perform after  _ the one and only Aquaria _ .

Some older queens were even bitter that such a young queen as Aquaria was able to outperform them but Gio never paid attention to that bullshit. He was living his dream and he didn't care if people hated him for it. He was happy.

Miz Cracker had been asked to perform tonight too, but Max was too tired and had decided to take a couple of days off instead.

That had made his assistant Katelyn so happy because that meant she could go home for a couple days. She hadn't been able to visit her relatives for so many months, and she truly deserved that, because she had worked both day and night, so it was the least Max could do for her.

But Max wasn't used to being off work, so he had become restless after only one day, so he went to see his friends perform instead of falling asleep on the couch all by himself again.

“So what if I'm drooling, girl?” Max finally replied, with a quirked eyebrow. “Maybe I wanna drool?“

“No tea, no shade but girl… but why don't you guys just fuck already and just get it over with? It's kinda annoying seeing you two give each other puppy eyes all the time and nobody dares to make the first damn move!“ Monet groaned, and her words made Max’s head snap to her direction.

“Yeah right. As if Gio would ever drool over an old and tired queen like me,” Max sighed.

He didn't remember when he had started to develop these feelings for Gio, but it didn't really matter. Gio was way out of his league and then there was the huge age difference between them too. It would never work, now would it?

Before any more words had the chance to be uttered between the two queens, the lights were shut off and the crowd went silent. Max didn't know what was going on and that was unusual, since he had been a part of the Drag scene for so long.

Usually at a small club such as this, a queen was allowed to do one song or two, before it was time for someone else, but as the lights came back on, Aquaria was still on stage.

And in the little time that the lights had been off, she had managed to change both her wig and clothes. Max would never understand how she could be so damn fast. He had been doing drag for what felt like ages but he would never be able to do even half the things she did.

Max gulped when he saw what Aquaria was wearing and felt an arousal spread in his whole body like wildfire. It felt like he was seeing Aquaria for the first time all over again.

She was wearing a short red latex skirt, black fishnet stockings, red pumps, and nothing but a black lace bra on her upper body, and Max became hard in an instant.

That feeling intensified when he noticed that she was wearing her black Mohawk wig, that had become one of Aquaria’s signature looks, and happened to be Max favorite one as well. 

Teeth by Lady Gaga began to play and Max just grinned. If there was there one artist you wanted to see Aquaria perform to, that would be Lady Gaga.

He leant back in the chair he was sitting in, when he suddenly realized that Aquaria wasn't looking around at the audience like she normally did.

Instead she was staring directly at  _ him _ , making him feel light-headed and he couldn't blame the alcohol because he hadn't even had any tonight. It was like there was only them in the room and nobody else.

Max’s head began to spin, and he wished he could run up on stage and bite Aquaria’s neck. He wanted to mark her and maybe by doing so, manage to get it into the young queens thick skull that he loved her. That he wanted her.  _ He needed her. _

And it was as if Aquaria could read his mind, when she jumped down in a split and landed just in front of him.

**Don't be scared** ****  
**I've done this before** ****  
**Show me your teeth** ****  
**Show me your teeth** **  
** **Show me your teeth**

Aquaria nailed every damn word, just as always. Max really enjoyed the show because Aquaria was really on fire tonight. Suddenly she grabbed Max’s turtleneck and seconds later, their lips smashed together.

The crowd went absolutely mad and cheered them on, clapping and screaming, especially when Max kissed the young queen back. People had ‘shipped’ them since RuPaul’s Drag Race had aired.

But as fast as it had happened, it was over and when Aquaria’s lips left his, Max couldn't breathe. He could almost not even function. Had this really happened or was he dreaming?

No, he wasn't dreaming he realized, as he pinched himself. He was indeed awake. He had really kissed the man of his dreams. And their first kiss hadn't happened somewhere random either. No. It had actually happened at the club they both loved to perform at. It had happened at the club which was like a second home to them. The people here were  _ their _ people and  _ their _ family.

**Don't want no money (want your money)** ****  
**That shit's ugly** ****  
**Just want your sex (want your sex)** ****  
****  
**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)** ****  
**Take a bite of me** ****  
**Show me your teeth** **  
** **Let me see your mean**

Max watched Aquaria with hungry eyes, licking his lips and feeling how he became harder. And after their kiss, he wanted to run up on stage even more than before, to grab the young queen’s hand and take Aquaria home, de-drag her, to reveal  _ him, his _ Gio and fuck him. And the need only grew stronger as every minute passed. But who would blame him? Max had just gotten a taste of heaven and was simply desperate for more.

**Got no direction (no direction)** ****  
**I need direction** ****  
**Just got my vamp (got my vamp)** **  
**

He quickly snapped back to reality though, when Aquaria unhooked her bra and threw it into the crowd. And it landed in Max’s lap.  _ Of fucking course.  _ He knew that the younger queen was teasing him right now, because Gio knew that there was one thing Max absolutely loved, and that was when Gio chose to use his already feminine looks to erase the line between what was Gio and Aquaria, and he chose to be neither.

Max grabbed his legs and dug his nails into them, and swallowed. He almost came in his pants because of this performance. How could this even be possible?

**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)** ****  
**Take a bite of me boy** **  
** **Show me your teeth (the truth is sexy)**

Aquaria did a death drop and landed right in front of Max again, a huge grin on her lips and Max’s heart almost stopped. This was absolute fucking torture but at the same time, he loved it.

He loved it so damn much that he couldn't stop looking. And he loved the fact that the whole crowd was cheering them on, and eventually even pushed Max to his feet and up onto the stage.

“Show me your teeth,” Gio whispered into Max’s ear, and that seductive tone in his voice almost drove the older queen over the edge.

He was so damn turned on that he didn't even try to control himself or over think his actions. Now he acted out of sheer lust and his eyes became dark as he grabbed the small waist of Gio and turned him around so his back was pressed against him. The young queen smirked as he pressed himself as close as he could, grinding his ass against Max’s crotch.

“Take a bite of my bad girl meat,” Gio purred, and Max finally sank his teeth into Gio’s neck, biting down so hard that he was sure he drew blood.

He suddenly wondered if he was being too rough, but when the young queen let out a big moan, he took another bite. Then Max let his hands trail down Aquaria’s thighs, and slowly, slowly, find their way inside of her skirt and underwear.

“I want to fuck you. And I swear to God, I will…” Max whispered and nibbled on Gio’s ear, before he turned him around and cupped his chin in his hands, finally giving him that long and deep kiss that he had wanted to give Gio for years.

When the song finally ended, the crowd was going absolutely mad, screaming and clapping like they had just seen the best damn performance ever.

Gio’s assistant Jordan came up on stage to collect the enormous amount of tips that Aquaria had received and offered them a nervous smile before he got to work. Both queens shared a laugh.

“So, you wanna fuck me hm?“ Gio asked as one of his hands disappeared into Max underwear and teased the tip of his cock, which made Max almost lose it there and then.

“You're such a fucking tease Giovanni, but you know that don’t you?“

“Kinda,” he shrugged, as he took his hands out from Max’s underwear and licked his fingers clean. “So, my place or yours?“

“Oh, I have another idea actually,” Max replied and grabbed Gios hand and the young queen nodded with a smile. “How about your dressing room? It's closer.“

All the other queens had to share dressing rooms, except for Aquaria. She had her own. She had never asked for one though, but the club’s manager, who happened to be a good friend to Max, had insisted that the winner should of course have her own room. And it did come in handy now since neither of the queens wanted to wait anymore for this moment.

They behaved like teenagers and especially Gio, but neither of them cared. They were about to do something they both had wanted to do for years, so of course they were excited.

“So, let's continue the show shall we?“ Gio said with a seductive voice, pushing Max backwards against the couch behind him. The older queen nodded with a grin, as Gio gave him a quick kiss before he turned around to push play on the stereo.

Of course it was another Lady Gaga song that began.  _ Paparazzi _ . Oh how this young man had planned this night down to the smallest little detail. It made Max so damn happy.

**We are the crowd** ****  
**We're c-coming out** ****  
**Got my flash on it's true** ****  
**Need that picture of you** ****  
**It's so magical** **  
** **We'd be so fantastical**

Gio moved his body perfectly to the song but then again, he could probably look sexy moving to any song there was. Max bit his lip and gestured with his hands that the young queen was too far away and that he desperately needed to feel him and last but not least,  _ taste _ him.

Gio let out a small laugh but did as the older queen wished and performed a cartwheel roll, making him land with his face literally in Max’s lap.

**Leather and jeans** ****  
**Garage glamorous** ****  
**Not sure what it means** ****  
**But this photo of us** ****  
**It don't have a price** ****  
**Ready for those flashing lights** **  
**

Gio grabbed his thighs, and spread them, as he let his long fake nails dig into Max;s legs. Max gulped, feeling how hard he was and moaned. He grabbed Gio’s neck and pulled his hair, to tell him exactly what he wanted, even if he knew Gio already understood that.

**Cause you know that baby**

**I'm your biggest fan** ****  
**I'll follow you until you love me** ****  
**Papa-paparazzi** ****  
**Baby there's no other superstar** ****  
**You know that I'll be** **  
** **Your papa-paparazzi**

****  
**Promise I'll be kind** ****  
**But I won't stop until that boy is mine** ****  
**Baby you'll be famous** ****  
**Chase you down until you love me** **  
** **Papa-paparazzi**

After nailing those lyrics, Gio smashed his lips against Max’s and grabbed his belt buckle to unbutton his jeans. They quickly fell to the floor and their eyes met as Gio let one of his hands trail over Max’s boxers.

“Such a.. Ugh.. tease,” the older queen said, and Gio shrugged as he climbed into his lap to grind against Max’s erection.

The older queen moaned and grabbed Gio’s neck again, smashing their lips together. Gio smiled against his lips, and their kisses became harder, deeper. They made sure to taste every damn inch of each other.

The younger queen’s hands grabbed Max’s shirt and Max leaned backwards, holding up his arms in the air so his shirt could be slipped off of his body easily.

Gio grinned at him, because he loved Max’s muscled torso and his muscles drove him absolutely crazy. And Max knew it, only making him become harder as he felt Gio stare at him, before he began to kiss his neck, biting down on his neck and moving a little backwards so he could trail kisses down his chest.

Max grabbed his ass and it caused Gio to moan, not once, but twice and Max loved the sound of it. Then again, he loved everything about the younger queen in his lap. He couldn't help himself. He just did.

“Strip for me Giovanni,” he purred, knowing that it aroused the young man to hear his name being said like that.

“Anything for my Max,” he replied and stood up, slipping out of his heels and pulling off his skirt, before letting his underwear fall to the ground. Max gulped and watched with hungry eyes as Gio finally removed the duct tape as well and revealed his small, but amazing dick.

“You are so fucking sexy.”

“I know,” Gio shrugged, and Max rolled his eyes at him. Gio might be a shy person, a person who fumbled with his words, but he did know he had an amazing body that people could only dream about.

“Now it's my turn to lead this dance,” Max whispered as he stood to his feet and pushed Gio backwards against the couch. He kneeled down, putting one hand around Gio’s dick and letting the other one tease the top of it. Gio wasn't able to sit still, pressing his crotch against Max’s hand, encouraging him to begin, but the older queen wanted to tease him, and wanted him to beg for it.

“Ugh… NgH.. Look… looks like.. Ngh.. You're… the tease,” he breathed out, and bit his lip.

“Oh yeah it looks like the tables are turned now baby.”

Max began to explore Gio’s cock, while his thumb continued to tease the top of it. He began slow, but quickly upped his pace and felt his own own erection against his stomach as Gio’s started to become harder and harder in his hand. He smirked at it, before he took the tip of it in his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to tease him.

“Please… I… ngh.. I need you,“ Gio moaned, almost unable to sit still, as his fingernails scratched Max’s back.

The older queen couldn't wait until he could feel Gio’s hands around his own cock, but he wanted him to come first. And to come again and again. He  _ refused _ to rush this, because he wanted to enjoy every damn last drop of it. He had dreamed about this for so long.

Gio moaned, digging his nails deeper and deeper into Max’s back as he felt his cock disappear, or at least it felt like it, into Max warm mouth and throat. He closed his eyes, screaming of pleasure.

“I'm.. I'm.. coming,” Gio said, his whole world spinning out of pleasure. Max wanted to say  _ come for me baby.  _ But he didn't. He continued, using his teeth to carefully nag, and his hand to play with Gio’s balls.

Then he came and Max swallowed. He had never tasted something as good as this young man's cum and as he pulled back, and dried his mouth, Gio fell backwards.

“My god… “ he mumbled. “You're good.. “

“Of course “ Max said with a grin, “I've been in this world longer than you've lived.”

Max laid down on the couch, and didn't have the chance to even so much as react before Gio had straddled his lap.

“Are you kidding me? Aren't you tired?“

“I'm young baby, I can go all night.”

Max let out a nervous laugh, not sure why. He wanted this, so so much, but he didn't know what to expect. He knew it would be good and when Gio bit his neck, he began to see stars.

His hands felt so much better on his body than Max had ever imagined, how that even could be possible. Gio was truly the devil in disguise, with his fake eyelashes and traces of Aquaria’s makeup but his hands were not gentle and careful, they were hungry, rough and he used both his teeth and fingernails to mark the older queen.

“Mine,” he whispered into Max’s ear before he bit down on his collarbone, scratching his chest, kissing his jawline.

“Yours…. “ max exhaled.

Gio smiled and continued to kiss Max’s biceps, his hands touching his six pack, when he finally was where he had wanted to be all night. Only centimeters from Max’s hard and erected penis. It was big. And as soon as his fingertip brushed against it, Max grabbed the couch, almost unable to breathe. 

“So sensitive,” Gio said, but more to himself than to Max, as he began to blow him. He wasn't in the mood to tease him anymore, mostly because he hadn't the patience anymore so he quickly got to work. Max’s moans filled the room.

It felt like it didn't take more than a minute before Max’s orgasm hit him, but neither of them knew how long time it took exactly, but who the hell actually cared?

Gio sunk down next to him, as their eyes met. 

“So, how does it feel to have fucked a superstar then?“ Max asked, pressing his lips against Gios.

“I don't know… Why don't you tell me?“

After that night, Max and Gio finally admitted what they had felt for one another for quite some while. Max wanted Gio to be his, and only his and Gio wanted exactly the same.

They didn't care about the age gap because Gio was mature for his age. And the sex was amazing and they couldn't go through a day without touching, kissing and fucking each other.

They even began to perform together, and ended every show with kissing each each other, which made the fans go absolutely insane.

Gio completed Max. What he lacked, he had and the other way around. They were simply made for each other.

So one night after wrapping up a show, Aquaria went down on one knee, on the same stage, in the same club, where they had shared their first kiss, everybody cheered them on once more. Miz Cracker almost lost her balance as the young queen opened the small box that revealed a diamond ring.

“Miz Cracker, will you marry me?“

“Yes!“

Aquaria smiled, then put on the ring before she was pulled to her feet and her lips connected with Crackers.

And then they shared a laugh together as they heard the song that began to play in the background.

**Don't be scared** ****  
**I've done this before** ****  
**Show me your teeth** ****  
**Show me your teeth** **  
** **Show me your teeth**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. If you liked it, give me some love. If you didn't, thanks for reading but please don't give me hate. Thanks!


End file.
